


When I wake up all alone (and I'm thinking of your skin)

by juggydunes



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, mostly smut tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juggydunes/pseuds/juggydunes
Summary: "There’s a need between her legs and inside her heart. A craving of being impossibly closer to him until she couldn’t discern their bodies apart. "





	When I wake up all alone (and I'm thinking of your skin)

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to post this in AO3 to be honest but... here it goes. My first Bughead smut.   
> Enjoy :)

Betty generally adores these quiet moments where the world is still asleep and she gets to see Jughead’s face relaxed, void of the weight he carries on his shoulders. She is aware of how creepy it sounds, but she could spend hours looking at how relaxed and content Jughead looked while he slept. Her heart seizes inside her chest, warmth spreading through her body. 

Right now, though, Betty’s eyes are not focused on his face. Instead she lets her eyes roam over his naked body, as he sleeps, deep breathes make his chest go up and down, an action that she was finding utterly fascinating.  

She bits her lower lip, her breathing coming out uneven. Betty knows she shouldn’t feel like this, they had been at it all night until they had finally fallen asleep. But after nearly two months of being apart because of an internship that had come up for him, she just can’t get enough. 

There’s a need between her legs and inside her heart. A craving of being impossibly closer to him until she couldn’t discern their bodies apart. 

Betty had gone and picked him up from the airport, jumping onto his arms as soon as she saw him. Part of her was aware of the cliché, but other part couldn’t bear to be separated from him any longer. Jughead had placed his head in the crook of her neck, breathing her in. 

“ _Betts_ …” his voice trembled a little when he spoke, and when he leaned back to look at her, his eyes were glassy. “ _God, I missed you_.” 

“ _I missed you too, Jug_. _So much_ ”  She had replied, placing a soft kiss upon his lips. “ _Let’s go home._ ” 

His jacket was off as soon as the door of their apartment was closed, soon followed by the rest of their clothes. It had been passionate, quick and hungry. Jughead fucking her on the couch because they hadn’t made it to the bedroom.

 Betty moans softly at the memory, clenching her thighs together, trying to quell the fire between them. Jughead sighs in his sleep, facing her now and she watches enraptured at his morning wood. She is a little embarrassed at how her mouth waters at the view. Betty’s tempted to wake him up with her tongue, but he looks so at peace and the dark circles under Jughead’s eyes spoke volumes about how much he needed sleep. 

Her hand moves at its own volition. Down, down until she’s lightly fondling her breast, thinking about the way his hands had gripped her waist yesterday, bringing her closer and closer to him as he brought her to climax. 

A gasp escapes her as her fingers tweak her nipple. Betty feels a new thrill as she begins teasing herself next to her sleeping boyfriend, the fire inside of her only increasing as her other other hand clenches the bedsheets. 

Betty moves her hand slowly downwards, mimicking what Jughead always does, slowly teasing her on his way to her centre. She mewls lightly when she finds herself still wet from yesterday’s reunion, suddenly glad she’s still naked.

She moves her fingers through her wet folds and closes her eyes at the sensation, getting lost on the memories of yesterday’s reunion. The hungry but reverent way he always touched her. And… _God_ , she wanted him to be touching him for real right now. 

Betty lets her fingers move in circles on her clit, sighing, her other hand coming to cup her breast. She pinches her nipple and bites her lower lip as she tries not to make a sound. Her hips lift up a little, seeking release. A breathy groan leaves her lips and she opens her eyes, looking to her left before freezing when she sees blue eyes darkened with desire looking back at her. 

“Don’t stop.” he says. Not a suggestion, not a plea. An order. It makes her throat dry and blood catch fire at the intense look on his eyes. 

“Jug…” she says, breathless, still frozen in place. 

“Go on… don’t stop.” he tells her, licking his lips absently, not moving from his side of the bed. “Start slow.” 

Betty is compelled, as in a trance, she does as he says. Moving her fingers up and down slowly, never taking her eyes off his, her breath hitches. Jughead’s eyes are dark with want and it still makes her melt. 

“Juggie…” she begs him lightly, not really sure what she’s asking for. 

“No, I wanna see you touch yourself.” Jughead’s voice is hoarse, his hand lightly resting low on his stomach and his length now fully hard. 

“What about you?” She asks, breathy, thoughts cloudy. 

“Oh, I’ll be just fine enjoying the show.” Jughead replies, a shit-eating grin on his face for a moment before he lifts his arm to lay beneath his head, knowing full well how it makes his muscles flex and her mouth water.

Betty whimpers, still slowly touching herself, getting wetter by the second. His eyes roam over her body and it makes her back arch, pushing her breast up. He smirks softly at her like he knows what she’s doing but still not moving an inch. 

“Pinch your nipple.” He orders and she does. “Harder.” 

She follows his suggestions not once taking her eyes off him, moaning when he palms his length, her fingers circling her bundle of nerves quicker. 

“No, no. Slowly.” He reprimands, inching a little closer as  he inspects her work on herself.  As if this is the making of a masterpiece, and by the light in his eyes, it might as well be. “Don’t get impatient, babe. Now… start fingering yourself. Just one.” 

Betty lets her fingers drift down, until she can dip one of them onto her entrance slowly. But it’s not enough, she wants more. 

“What were you thinking about?” Jughead asks, eyes glued to her. “Just before you saw me looking at you.”

“Us.” Betty says, her finger slipping in and out of her centre. “Yesterday.” 

“Really?” Jughead hums, getting a tiny bit closer to her. “What exactly was I doing?” the glint in his eyes make her bite her lip in amusement and lust.

 “You were eating me out.” Betty tells him. 

“Was I?” He asks and she wants to wipe the grin of his face but she’s enjoying this too much. “How? I want you to tell me, Betts.” 

“Slowly, because you’re a jerk.” she replies, moaning a little at the end as she remembers. A new wave of warmth flooding her. His throat bobs a little. 

“That does sound like me…” he agrees. “Add another finger, Betty.” 

She does, closing her eyes at the sensation. A sigh escapes her lips as she moves her fingers in search of that spot within her.

 “Look at me, Betty.” Jughead’s voice makes her eyes pop open, he’s so close now. Betty leans forward a little to try and kiss him but he leans back with a chuckle. “Tell me more about what you were thinking.” 

“I…” She starts but stops when she feels the heel of her palm lightly touches her clit, inciting a mewl from her. “You were eating me out. You started slow but then you put your fingers in me as you bit my inner thigh.” She doesn’t have to look down to see the light marks there. 

“Keep going.” He says, lowering himself until he’s at eye level with her lower stomach, then lightly runs the tip of his nose over the skin. 

“You… You were looking up at me while you.. _.Fuck, Juggie_.” Betty is getting closer to her release, her fingers pumping in and out of her, the heel of her palm rubbing her bundle of nerves with every movement, tights quivering a little. 

“While I what, Betty?” Jughead asks. He moves slowly, tracing her skin with the tip of his nose, barely a caress. From her lower stomach up to her breast, where he stops, letting his breath fan over her delicate skin, making her moan. Jughead doesn’t stop staring at her as he leans forward and bites lightly on a nipple. 

“Juggie!” She whines, hips jerking. 

“Come on, baby.” He’s at eye level with her now, their faces enough apart that he can look into her eyes without getting crossed-eyed. “Harder.” 

Betty’s moves begin to lose tempo as she gets closer and closer to climax. She’s panting and moaning now, unable to speak as he watches her, completely enraptured. 

“You look so beautiful like this.” He says. “Make yourself come, Betts, come on…” 

And she does, it takes a few seconds before the coil inside of her snaps. Her thighs quiver and tighten around her hand as her back arches off the bed.

She’s breathing heavily with her eyes closed when she feels fingertips sliding down her arm before taking hold of her wrist. Betty opens her eyes just in time to see Jughead bring her fingers to his mouth and suck her juices off them. They moan at the same time. 

_“Delicious.”_ he says, finally releasing her hand. Betty is on him in a second, kissing him passionately as she moves to straddle him. 

Jughead falls back on the bed, hugging her close to his body as they kiss. Betty bites his lower lip, a hand sliding to run through his hair. His hand roam on her back before moving to her ass, pressing her closer to where he wants her. His member touching her lower stomach and he hisses at the contact.

 “You think you’re funny… teasing me like that?” Betty asks him. She moves enough that her hot center is touching his length, sliding back and forth, making him clench his jaw. 

“Well… you did get to cum in the end.” he replies, voice hoarse, his hands gripping her hips so tightly that she wonders if they’ll leave a mark. “Some might say it’s my turn now.”

“We’ll see…” She tells him, but even as she teases, Betty lifts her hips, lining her entrance with him as she lowers herself on his member. They both moan, his grip on her hips tightens before releasing and coming to run the expanse of her back as she slowly rides him 

“Ah, baby, you feel so good.” Jughead says, hand coming to grope at her breast. Betty throws her head back, giving himself over to the sensations as she rides him, how full she feels. 

“Juggie… _fuck me_.” She pleads, movements erratic making her muscles ache with the effort. 

Suddenly, she’s on her back again, Jughead on top of her with his arms hooked under her shoulders to keep her close. The new angle might now put him as deep inside of her but she loves the weight of his body above her, the warmth of his skin. When they’re like this, Betty feels safe and loved, like nothing could ever tear them apart.

His mouth travels the expanse of her skin, anywhere he can reach, whispering sweet nothings over her pulse joint. Betty’s hands move to grab the globes of his ass, silently begging him for _more_ before they go back to his back, embracing him. 

“I’m close, baby.” Jughead says, lightly biting her jaw, making his way to her mouth. “Touch yourself.” 

Betty isn’t sure she’s gonna last long enough to. Her fingers find her clit as his thrusts become rougher and shorter. 

“Fuck, _Fuck_!” Betty moans, her orgasm making her walls clench around his length, a sea of molten lava exploding inside of her, bringing him over the edge as well. 

Jughead grunts, his forehead landing on her collarbone as they pant, coming down from their high. It’s either an eternity or short seconds later, Betty can’t really tell, that he moves off her to lie at her side, a hand softly caressing her thigh.

 “I love you, Jug” She whispers, looking at him as he turns those beautiful blue eyes upon her. 

“I love you too, Betty Cooper” Jughead replies, his arm lifting so he can bug her closer to him. Betty cherishes the closeness, a hand on his chest. “Can we sleep now?” She laughs at his question, voice already drowsy with sleep, before moving to kiss him softly. 

“Yes, we can sleep now.” she tells him, closing her eyes as well.


End file.
